1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing, and more specifically to an apparatus and method of ice fishing utilizing a jigging fishing rod holder with visual and audible signaling mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
Ice Fishermen are generally limited in their choices as to devices to assist and monitor ice fishing. Ice Fishermen generally use a device called a Tilt or Tip-Up to assist the ice fisherman in fishing and monitoring when a fish has been caught. The Tilt/Tip-Up is a device that generally has two horizontally extending members that intersect through their midway points. Said members are each approximately three feet long and selectively open and close. In said open position, said horizontal members intersect at their mid-way points creating 90 degree angles to each other, and are used as the base for the Tilt/Tip-Up. In said closed position, said horizontal members are adjacent and parallel to each other for storage. Connected to the top side of said intersecting horizontal members is the signaling system to alert a fisherman that a fish is on the line, said line being connected to said Tilt/Tip-Up through a signaling mechanism, said mechanism being triggered by movement of said line which releases a flag to notify the fisherman of a potential fish on said line.
Advanced signaling devices have been developed that provide visual and audible signaling to bank fishermen and fishermen on boats, but advanced signaling is generally not available and has not been specifically designed for ice fishing. Furthermore, said advanced signaling devices are not made to be seen or heard from a distance, may not be seen in bright daylight and are not designed for inclement weather use where the visibility is low.
And still further, many types of stands have been developed to hold a fishing rod while the bank or boat fisherman is waiting for a catch, and stands have even been developed for ice fishing, but none have been developed that are suitable for ice fishing, that are light-weight, can be easily set up and broken down, and stored.
Therefore, even though the Tilt/Tip-Up is the device most widely used for ice fishing it does have some drawbacks.
Firstly, fishermen typically scatter themselves over the surface of the ice so that they are not in close proximity to each other's Tilts/Tip-Ups, thus potentially increasing the chances of catching fish. Each fisherman typically places the maximum number of Tilts/Tip-Ups allowed in relatively close proximity to himself/herself for ease of monitoring. Such relative close proximity is typically desired since the signaling devices typically cannot be seen or heard, or are difficult to see or hear, from a distance, whether it is the day or night, or the weather conditions are good, fair or inclement. Such scattering of fishermen reduces the social nature of ice fishing and reduces the safety of the ice fishermen. It is typically the social nature of ice fishing that draws ice fishermen to the sport, thus the social limitations significantly reduce the enjoyment of this activity.
Secondly, the signaling device is sometimes tripped by the wind and therefore is an unreliable indicator of whether a fish is on or near a line. Thirdly, since the Tilt/Tip-Up does not utilize a fishing rod or fishing rod holder, when the ice fisherman suspects a fish is on the line, the fisherman must remove his winter gloves, kneel on the ice, and retrieve the line by hand; thus the fisherman typically gets very cold and wet. And fourthly, the Tilt/Tip-Up is easily tangled during storage making set-up of the Tilt/Tip-Up cumbersome.
There is therefore a need in the art for an effective ice fishing system and/or apparatus that provides a less cumbersome, more reliable method of ice fishing which allows the fisherman to stay warm and dry while creating a more social environment and more enjoyable experience during the day or night.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a fishing system that eliminates the need for the fisherman to kneel on the wet ice, manipulate the fishing line with bare hands in freezing temperatures such as; setting the hook by pulling on the fishing line, bringing the fish back up through the ice by pulling the line hand over hand, or retrieving the fishing line to see if a fish has been caught.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing system that has a more reliable fish indicator that will also be recognized from a distance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing system that is quick and easy to set up and break down that is neat and easily stored.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing system that may be used during the day or night and in inclement weather.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.